You Are Magical
by mooresomore
Summary: A little something that popped into my head- AU. Title from "love you like a love song" by selena gomez and the scene. Rated M.


**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Carlos Garcia was trying to remember how he had spent last night. The last thing he remembered was doing his sixth shot of vodka and talking to Kendall Knight.

Carlos looked over to the sleeping body beside him and realized it was Kendall. How had they gotten here? Sure, they were "together", but they'd never done anything more than make out.

The next thought that ran through Carlos's mind was, _Oh shit. Coach Bryan's gonna kill me._

Kendall shifted and snuggled closer to Carlos, causing Carlos to instinctively put his arm around Kendall. Piece by piece, everything started to fall into place.

Kendall had come down from training camp to come talk to Carlos after the Wolves had won the NCAA Frozen Four. He wanted to talk to Carlos about the NHL and take Carlos out to celebrate winning the National Championship.

Carlos and Kendall had gone to a little bar there in Duluth, and Kendall had ordered them both a shot of vodka.

They had talked, with Kendall saying, "You have amazing hockey skills. I remember you did even when we were growing up."

Carlos had replied, "Thanks," and they had done another shot.

They did a third shot after Kendall had finished telling Carlos about the NHL (Kendall had left after his sophomore year to go pro. He had been drafted by the Wild, and was currently in the developmental league).

On the fourth shot, Carlos had told Kendall he was going to stay at Palmwoods University for his senior year.

"Good," Kendall said, and they did a fifth shot to celebrate that fact.

"You've got amazing hockeyl skills," Kendall repeated, "but, I'll bet you don't have skills like I do," he said as he placed his hand on Carlos's thigh.

They had another shot, and Carlos remembered grabbing his stuff and leading Kendall back to his place (thank god his roommate was gone this weekend). Carlos wasn't sure what Kendall was talking about, but he wanted to find out.

Carlos fumbled with the key, but somehow managed to open the door. He grabbed Kendall's hand and led him in.

As soon as the door shut, Kendall placed a kiss to Carlos's lips.

"You like that, don't you?" Kendall asked as Carlos pressed needfully into Kendall. Carlos nodded and kissed Kendall back.

"I'm going to teach you some skills that I'll bet you've never heard of or seen before," Kendall said.

Kendall had then peeled off Carlos' shirt. Carlos looked at Kendall as Kendall pulled off his own shirt.

"Where's this…?" Carlos started to ask, but Kendall shut him up with another kiss, this time taking one hand and placing it on Carlos' lower back. Kendall pulled them closer together and tangled his other hand in Carlos' hair.

Carlos, by this time, was clearly turned on. Hell, he was a college kid after all, what's wrong with a little experimentation? Besides, Carlos thought Kendall was kind of hot. And, they were together after all, wasn't this what couples did?

Finally, Carlos and Kendall found their way to Carlos' bed. By this time, they were both completely naked.

Carlos climbed on the bed first and pulled Kendall down on top of him. "I'm all yours," Carlos said.

Kendall smiled and he ground his and Carlos' hips together. Carlos groaned and Kendall smiled as he leaned down to softly suck on Carlos' neck. Then Kendall dipped down and took Carlos's cock in his mouth.

Carlos momentarily had a moment of inner panic (_Not right. So, so wrong_he thought), but then he arched up. Carlos wasn't sure what was going on, but he liked it.

Kendall sucked and Carlos' hands ran over the muscular back and shoulders of the NFL star. Kendall hummed, which sent Carlos over the edge.

Kendall grinned at Carlos, then said, "You want it?"

Carlos nodded, smiling a shy smile.

Kendall went back to his jeans, grabbed the lube and a condom, and then told Carlos to roll over.

Carlos refused. "I want to see you."

"All right," Kendall said as he slicked up his fingers with lube gently pressed one into Carlos. Within no time, Kendall had Carlos stretched and ready. Kendall rolled on the condom, then carefully lined himself up and pressed himself into Carlos, going ever so slowly. Every time Carlos' breathing caught, Kendall would stop and wait. He wanted to make sure Kendall would never forget this night.

Carlos started reach down to jerk himself off, but Kendall stopped him. Kendall grabbed Carlos' hand, and together they jerked Carlos off, with Kendall coming moments later.

They were lying on the bed, with Carlos curled into Kendall, watching TV. Carlos said, "So Kendall, you think I made the right decision to play my senior year?"

"Yeah, I think you did," Kendall said as he placed a kiss to Carlos' shoulder blade.

"So you, uh, want me to, uh, return the favor?" Carlos asked.

"No, not right now. Wait until the NHL Draft, and then you can return the favor," Kendall said as he untangled himself from Carlos to go take a shower. "Get some rest Carlos," Kendall said.

Carlos fell asleep and didn't remember Kendall coming back in.

_He must have, because how else did he end up beside me?_Carlos thought as he quietly slipped out of the bed and threw on some clothes and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Kendall got up when Carlos came to tell him breakfast was ready. Kendall placed a kiss to Carlos' lips.

"Morning." Kendall said.

"Morning," Carlos said.

They ate breakfast, watching Sportscenter, then Kendall said, "I've got to go back to Minneapolis. If you're ever in the area, call me," he said as he left Carlos his number. "And don't forget what I said about the NHL Draft," Kendall said as he kissed Carlos goodbye.

Carlos knew he was probably going to get himself into trouble, or worse, go to hell, but it was going to be worth it.

A chance to learn "skills" from Kendall Knight? Who would pass up an opportunity like that? No one would.

Carlos couldn't help but think of those words Kendall had said, _Wait until the NHL Draft, then you can return the favor._

The way Kendall had said them, the promise in his voice, had Carlos wanting it to be the NHL Draft already.

Carlos decided to wait for a couple of weeks, then go up and see Kendall in Minneapolis. Whatever had happened had changed Carlos' life forever.

He already missed Kendall, and it had only been 20 minutes since Kendall had left. What was it that made Carlos feel this way? Was it love?

Love. That word struck Carlos. Maybe he was in love with Kendall. That would go against everything he ever knew, but what the hell. It was worth a shot.

Carlos waited a week, then went up to see Kendall in Minneapolis. There wasn't any denying it, he was in love with Kendall.

"I love you Kendall," Carlos said.

"I love you too, Carlos," Kendall said.

"So, uh, where does it go from here?" Carlos asked.

"Well, we could have sex again, then figure out how we're going to make this work," Kendall said.

"I think that's a good idea," Carlos smiled.

They had sex, which went exactly like the last time, and then they sat around and talked.

An arrangement to keep it on the down low was made. Kendall would visit Carlos every Tuesday and Carlos would visit Kendall every other Thursday. Once Carlos got drafted, they would change the arrangement.

Carlos flew home to Gainesville wearing a thumb ring that he'd never worn before. That was to remind him of Kendall. Kendall had a matching thumb ring.

I love my life. Carlos thought as he drifted off to sleep thinking of Kendall.

Carlos laid there in the hotel room in Minneapolis and picked up his cell phone. He dialed Kendall's number.

"Hey Carlos," Kendall answered. "How are you baby?"

Carlos smiled. He liked it when Kendall called him 'baby'. It just felt right.

"I'm good babe. How are you?" Carlos asked.

Kendall rattled on, "Yadda Yadda, fuckin knee, yadda yadda," before Carlos interrupted him.

"I'm in Minneapolis," Carlos said.

"When did you get in? Why didn't you call me?" Kendall questioned.

"I didn't call 'cause I got in at 2 AM," Carlos said.

"Which hotel are you at? I'm coming to get you. You can stay at my house," Kendall said.

"The Holiday Inn by the airport. I'm in Room 1314," Carlos said.

"I'll see you soon," Kendall said.

"I love you," Carlos said.

Carlos was ready to go when Kendall knocked on his door, but Kendall had other plans.

"Babe, we've never done it in a hotel room," Kendall whined. Carlos finally gave in, saying, "Let's do it in the shower."

"That's my boy." Kendall smiled and grabbed Carlos' hand. "Come on babe," he said as he led Carlos into the bathroom and locked the door.

Carlos started a warm shower and him and Kendall peeled out of their clothes. They shared a quick kiss before stepping into the warm water.

They let the warm water sluice over their bodies for a moment. Then Carlos (gently!) pushed Kendall against the wall.

"Woah babe. What's gotten into you?" Kendall asked, and then said, "I like it though."

Carlos just smiled and Kendall's eyes watched Carlos as he slid onto his knees.

Carlos looked up, as if he needed to ask permission. Kendall matched Carlos' gaze and nodded his approval.

Kendall fought to stay upright when Carlos took Kendall's cock into his warm, inviting mouth.

Carlos stopped sucking long enough to pull back and say, "Hang on to me babe. I got ya."

Kendall hung on and Carlos swirled his tongue around and around. Kendall tried to buck his hips up, but Carlos pressed ever-so-gently against him, denying Kendall the control he wanted.

"You like having control, don't you?" Kendall asked, on the verge of coming. When Carlos hummed a "Yes" in response, Kendall came.

Carlos swallowed, then stood back up. "How'd you like that babe?"

"Wow," was all Kendall could say; Carlos had rocked his world that much.

They finished off their actual shower and were toweling off when Kendall pushed Carlos back onto the bed. "My turn," Kendall growled and Carlos whimpered.

Kendall took his time, making Carlos wait until Carlos couldn't take it anymore. Kendall finally let Carlos come, then said, "Get dressed."

"What? No sex?" Carlos asked, then mentally slapped himself. "Why did I just say that?" he thought.

"No, that'll happen at my place," Kendall smiled. "Come on, let's go," Kendall said as he helped Carlos get his things and check out of the hotel.

It was a short, 10-minute, drive to Kendall's place. They walked into the house and put Carlos' stuff into Kendall's room.

They went into the kitchen, where they grabbed a bowl of cereal; then they headed into the living room, where they munched on the cereal and watched Sportscenter.

After both Carlos and Kendall had finished their cereal and put the bowls in the kitchen sink, Kendall tackled Carlos onto the couch and kissed him breathless.

"Fuck, I've missed you," Kendall said as he broke the kiss.

"I've missed you too. That's why I had to come see you," Carlos said.

"Wait a minute. This is only the 2017 NHL Draft," Kendall said.

"I know," Carlos smiled. "I couldn't wait to see you."

"I knew there was some reason I loved you," Kendall joked.

"Gee, thanks," Carlos joked back.

"Wanna get back to what we were doing?" Kendall coyly said as he kissed Carlos.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

Kendall lay down on top of Carlos and started running his hands all over Carlos' body, underneath Carlos's clothes. Then they started pulling one another's clothes off.

"What do you want babe?" Kendall asked Carlos and smiled when Carlos said, "I want you to fuck me."

That was the last coherent thought Carlos had for awhile, because Kendall was pressing a lubed up finger into Carlos, then a second, and then a third. Kendall stopped only momentarily to roll on a condom, but he kept Carlos occupied by placing steamy kisses all over Carlos' body.

Carlos closed his eyes and let Kendall take over.

Kendall carefully lined himself up and thrust into Carlos. Carlos arched up into every thrust.

Kendall could sense that Carlos was close to coming, so he took his hand and wrapped it around Carlos' cock. Kendall stroked it in time with his thrusts, and Kendall and Carlos came at almost the same time.

"Oh my God baby," Carlos said as he and Kendall cuddled on the couch. "That was awesome."

"I know," Kendall smiled. "But your day is only going to get better."

"What?" Carlos said. It was only 10 AM.

"Get dressed and let's go," Kendall said.

Carlos and Kendall got into Kendall's car and they drove to the arena.

"Come on, we've got a one-on-one skills session," Kendall said.

They warmed up, then Kendall helped Carlos practice some spin moves and elevating shots. The closeness of their bodies, and the way Kendall was whispering pointers in Carlos' ear had Carlos wanting to fuck Kendall then and there.

They practiced for an hour and a half, and then went home. They hopped in the shower separately.

Kendall was making dinner when Carlos walked up behind him and kissed the back of Kendall's neck.

"Hey," Carlos said.

"Hey. I thought you were still sleeping," Kendall said.

"Well, I woke up smelling good food, so I figured it was almost dinner," Carlos said.

"You're an hour early. I was just putting it into the oven," Kendall said.

Carlos smirked. "I know how we can pass the hour."

Kendall matched Carlos' smirk with one of his own. "I like the way you're thinking."

Carlos smiled. He liked this version of himself, he thought.

He was comparing and contrasting the two versions of himself when Kendall broke his inner monologue.

"You want to top?" Kendall asked.

"Sure," Carlos said.

Carlos and Kendall went up to Kendall's bedroom, where Carlos tackled Kendall onto the bed.

He peeled off Kendall's clothes and then took his time taking off his own clothes.

Carlos climbed on top of Kendall and placed kisses from Kendall's head down to his torso, then back up again.

After Kendall told him where to find the lube and a condom ("Left drawer"), Carlos slicked Kendall up and gently entered into him.

The movement of Carlos' hips, along with his hand running up and twisting Kendall's cock had Kendall coming in no time. Carlos came moments later, collapsing on top of Kendall, saying, " I love you."

"I love you too," Kendall said.

They ate, and then Carlos had to go home to Duluth. Kendall kissed him and said, "I'll see you next Tuesday."

Carlos smiled. "I can't wait," he said.

On the ride home, Carlos couldn't think about anything but how perfect his life was.

_It may be a bit fucked up, but it's perfect. _He thought.

**Fun facts:**

**Coach Bryan is actually the name of the Baseball Coach from the college I graduated from.**

**The "Wolves" mascot is also based on my old college- we were the "Timberwolves"**

**This popped into my head while I was watching the Winter Classic on January 2. Go figure… :)**

**The title was stolen from the song, "Love You Like a Love Song" by Selena Gomez & the Scene. It's like one of my favorite songs right now (besides anything by Big Time Rush of course!).**


End file.
